cakebabyfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSCAD mac 64-bit nvidia-geforce-gt cdiv tests-nocgal build.make
Subreport from OpenSCAD_mac_64-bit_nvidia-geforce-gt_cdiv_test_report # CMAKE generated file: DO NOT EDIT! # Generated by "Unix Makefiles" Generator, CMake Version 2.8 # # Special targets provided by cmake. # Disable implicit rules so canoncical targets will work. .SUFFIXES: # Remove some rules from gmake that .SUFFIXES does not remove. SUFFIXES = .SUFFIXES: .hpux_make_needs_suffix_list # Suppress display of executed commands. $(VERBOSE).SILENT: # A target that is always out of date. cmake_force: .PHONY : cmake_force # # Set environment variables for the build. # The shell in which to execute make rules. SHELL = /bin/sh # The CMake executable. CMAKE_COMMAND = /opt/local/bin/cmake # The command to remove a file. RM = /opt/local/bin/cmake -E remove -f # The program to use to edit the cache. CMAKE_EDIT_COMMAND = /opt/local/bin/ccmake # The top-level source directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_SOURCE_DIR = /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/tests # The top-level build directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_BINARY_DIR = /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/tests # Include any dependencies generated for this target. include CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/depend.make # Include the progress variables for this target. include CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/progress.make # Include the compile flags for this target's objects. include CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.o: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.o: /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/tests/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_1) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.o" /opt/local/libexec/ccache/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -o CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.o -c /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.i" /opt/local/libexec/ccache/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -E /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc > CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.i CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.s" /opt/local/libexec/ccache/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -S /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc -o CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.s CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.o CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.o: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.o: /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/tests/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_2) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.o" /opt/local/libexec/ccache/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -o CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.o -c /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.i" /opt/local/libexec/ccache/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -E /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc > CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.i CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.s" /opt/local/libexec/ccache/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -S /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc -o CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.s CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.o CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.o: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.o: /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/tests/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_3) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.o" /opt/local/libexec/ccache/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -o CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.o -c /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.i" /opt/local/libexec/ccache/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -E /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc > CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.i CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.s" /opt/local/libexec/ccache/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -S /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc -o CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.s CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.o CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.o: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.o: /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/tests/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_4) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.o" /opt/local/libexec/ccache/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -o CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.o -c /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.i" /opt/local/libexec/ccache/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -E /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc > CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.i CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.s" /opt/local/libexec/ccache/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -S /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc -o CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.s CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.o # Object files for target tests-nocgal tests__nocgal_OBJECTS = \ "CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.o" # External object files for target tests-nocgal tests__nocgal_EXTERNAL_OBJECTS = libtests-nocgal.a: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.o libtests-nocgal.a: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.o libtests-nocgal.a: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.o libtests-nocgal.a: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.o libtests-nocgal.a: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/build.make libtests-nocgal.a: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/link.txt @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --red --bold "Linking CXX static library libtests-nocgal.a" $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -P CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/cmake_clean_target.cmake $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_link_script CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/link.txt --verbose=$(VERBOSE) # Rule to build all files generated by this target. CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/build: libtests-nocgal.a .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/build CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/builtin.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/dxftess.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/import.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/src/export.cc.o.requires .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/requires CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/clean: $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -P CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/cmake_clean.cmake .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/clean CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/depend: cd /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/tests && $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_depends "Unix Makefiles" /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/tests /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/tests /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/tests /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/tests /Users/kintel/code/OpenSCAD/openscad/tests/CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/DependInfo.cmake --color=$(COLOR) .PHONY : CMakeFiles/tests-nocgal.dir/depend